The List
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: A list of one-shots, usually song-fics. Randomness from the authors Eddie and Alex. Alex: no, I will not take part in this! Minus one author, then. Read if you want to laugh or simply stare at the crazy.
1. still alive: Axel's version

**The list: part 1**

DISCLAIMER: Eddie owns nothing not even her may-sue (Eddie: stupid Alex)

Eddie: this will be me and kuramu

Kuramu: you don't know any grammer, do you?

Eddie: Nay.

Kuramu: Gah… * face-palm*

Eddie: anyways, on to my first idea!!!

Axel: why do I have to sing this

Eddie: cause Xiggy was busy

Kuramu: Duh!

Still alive- Axel's version

This was a triumph.

I'm making a note here:

HUGE SUCCESS.

It's hard to overstate

my satisfaction.

The Organization

We do what we must

because we can.

For the good of all of us.

Except the ones with hearts.

But there's no sense crying

over every mistake.

You just keep on trying

till you run out of heartless.

And the missions get done.

And you make a neat key.

For the people who are

still with hearts.

I'm not even angry.

I'm being so sincere right now.

Even though you broke my chakram.

And killed me.

And stole my chakrams.

And let me burn my fire.

As I burned it hurt because

I was so happy for you!

Now these points of data

make a firey line.

And we're out of beta.

We're releasing on time.

So I'm glad. I got burned.

Think of all the things we learned

for the people who are

still with heats.

Go ahead and leave me.

I think i prefer to stay inside.

maybe you'll find someone else

to help you.

maybe Cloud Strife...

THAT WAS A JOKE, HA HA, FAT CHANCE.

Anyway this cake is great.

It's so delicious and moist

look at me still talking when there's missions to do

when i look out there

it makes me glad I'm not you

i've tasks to run

there is searching to be done

for the people who are

still heartless.

and believe me I am still alive

I'm doing missions and I'm still alive

I feel fantastic and I'm still alive

while you're a heartless I'll be still alive

and when your Roxas I will be still alive

still alive

still alive.

Axel: Why, oh, why did I just sing that.

Eddie: Because you want to help me with this long list of ideas I have.

Axel: Since when?

Kuramu: since she said so.

Axel: But…but…

Eddie: no buts young man.

Axel: I'm older than you.

Eddie: so?

Kuramu: remember reviews equal a happy mary-sue…

Eddie: And a happy mary-sue equals a happy (and not dead) writer…

Axel: witch equals a happy character (for not doing stupid things)

Everyone that has been in this fic so far: witch equals a happy reader that will review telling us how happy they are *everyone puts on a big fake smile)

Till next time, my dears …


	2. Sora The Explorer

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Sora the Explorer

SORA! ( King Mickey shouts)

MICKEY! ( Sora Shouts)

Come On Sora! (Mickey shouts)

S S S Sora (Alright!)

S S S Sora (giggle)

S S S Sora

S S S Sora (Let's Go)

Sora Sora Sora the Explorer

SORA

Mickey is super cool

Explore with Sora (We need your help)

Grab your backpack

Lets Go!

Jump In!

Vamonos!

You can lead the Way

HEY! HEY!

S S S Dora (4 times)

Seifer no Swiping, Seifer no Swiping (Oh man!) Sora the Explorer!

Sora: I quit this show.

King Mickey: So do I.

Sora/King Mickey: Get a new cast.

Dora/Boots: Can we have the parts?

Director: Can you sing?

Dora/Boots: Ci.

Director: Your Hired.

Dora/Boots: YAY!!

Sora/King Mickey: Great now we're out of a job.

Square Enix/Dinsney: We will hire you.

Sora/King Mickey: YAY!!


	3. LookALike

Reno: I look like to many other people…

Axel: like who?

Reno: like you.

Axel: not true

Reno: I know

Axel: you have blue eyes

Reno: you have green

Axel: your tattoos are red

Reno: yours are purple

Axel: you have ear-rings

Reno: you don't

Axel: you have redish-brown hair

Reno: you have redish-red hair

Both: WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!!

Axel: Got it memorized?

Reno: I don't have a catch phrase… *Pouts*

Both: *walk away from each other, never to meet again… or so they thought*

Author's end of chapter rant

Eddie: This was actually supposed to be a cosplay skit that my group was going to do, but we can't because I'm Reno and Axel, and we don't use wigs.

Dem: (not Demyx, but one of Eddie's friends) *touches hair* Yea, and having Demyx's hair-style will get people to laugh at you…

Matt: (one of Eddie's friends) It's not our fault you wanted to be Demyx. I chose the good roll of Sora.

Eddie: It works too, Mr. Pouts-A-lot.

Matt: Shut up!

Dem/Matt/Eddie: REVIEW!!!!

Moogle: KUPO!!

Eddie: A MOOGLE!!!! GRAB IT *grabs moogle*

_**Till Next Time, My Dears…**_


	4. THE SHOPPING TRIP

The Shopping Trip

_A story about Zexion, Demyx, Axel, AND Roxas going shopping!!!! Zexion is very unhappy about it all, but what do expect from an emo kid._

_**The view of our loving emo kid**_

We are going shopping. The end.


	5. THE CAT

Axel got a cat today. He named it shadow. Roxas killed Shadow because he thought it was a shadow heartless. Axel would be very sad if he could feel emotions.

POOR AXEL!!!!

BOO ROXAS!!!!

NOT SHADOW!!!!


	6. Dolls

Dolls

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Namine sat at her table folding a piece of paper. Roxas walked in for his visit of the day.

"Hi Namine, what are you doing today?" Roxas politely asked as he sat on the opposite end of the table.

"I'm making dolls," she replied in a soft voice. Roxas noticed she had a pile of colored paper next to her.

"Did you just start?" Roxas asked. He grabbed her sketchbook and looked through her most recent drawings.

"No, this is my 9th one so far," she said as she glued a piece of paper to what looked to be a head. "There," she pointed to a pile of more dolls "are the rest."

"Okay," Roxas got up to look at what she had already made.

The first one he picked up looked like Axel with a very sad face. In the doll's hand was a sea-salt ice cream. The second one was of Marluxia. His arms were up in the air; as if to say that he gave up. The third was Demyx. He had his sitar in playing position, and a smirk on his face. The forth was Namine herself. It was the tiniest of all and it looked all-beat up. The fifth was a Dusk. The sixth was Vexen with a vile in his hand. The seventh was Xemnas in a strange outfit; it had white swirls all over it.

"Roxas, it's time for us to go to the meeting," Axel popped his head into the room.

"Okay," Roxas put the dolls down and followed Axel.

Roxas never saw the last doll. But I will tell you what it was. The last doll was Roxas with his Keyblades. The only thing wrong was, he was in his Twilight Town clothes.

_This story was just after Roxas joined the Organization. The dolls told the future of what would happen. Namine knew all along…_


	7. Revenge

Axel: Why are we in a gummi ship?

Vexen: Because I want to test out the air shoots.

Axel: Air shoots?

Vexen: To get rid of bad air.

Axel: So, why am I here?

Vexen: For this! *Throws Axel out an air shoot*

Axel: *Can't breath and dies*

Vexen: Ah, sweet revenge!

Eddie: *comes out from under a chair* YOU'RE BOTH AREADY DEAD!!! YOU CAN'T DIE A SECOND TIME!!!

Vexen: Oh, crap!

Kuramu: Wonder what he will do to you.

Vexen: SHIT!!!

__Later that day__

Axel: *puts super glue in Vexen's shampoo* Haha

__THE END (OF THIS PART)__


End file.
